Pokeland Adventures
by XenoSerker-12393
Summary: DERP! OH GOD DERP! DARP! THIS IS THE BEST POKEMON STORY YOU WILL EVER READ YOU HEAR ME! IT'S ABOUT A SERPERIOR, UMBREON, SYLVEON, AND AN AWESOMLY CREEPY BANETTE GO ON ADVENTURES IN DERP LAND! DARP
1. Derp, Derping, and Derpness

The Random Pokemon Story

Chapter 1: The New Beggining

There were once 4 kids. They were all around the age 11-12. Three were little girls and one stupid little boy. They loved Pokemon, the little boy didn't know much about Pokemon though. He didn't even know who Eevee was. One of the girls thought Darkrai was a ghost type. The other girl only knew first generation. The last girl knew EVERYTHING about Pokemon! Well, about 97%. Anyway they were all playing Pokemon cards. The 97% kid knew had to play, while the other kids had better cards but had no clue. Anyway one of the kid's Groudon card flew away from their hands. The kid yelled out for the card but it was carried by the wind. The card fell in this mysterious black hole on the concreit ground. The kid was so dumb they just had to go after the card. The three remaining kids looked down the black hole panicking. The little girl jumped after her friend. The 97% kid refused to jump off, since she actually had a brain. But the little boy tripped and accidently pushed the kid down the black hole. So all the kids pretty much fell in the black hole... They all found themselves falling from the skies. But all of them fade into the clouds falling different directions to what now they are in- Pokemon world!

The little dumb girl fell onto the ground and blacked out. She then woke up. She rubbed her head as she groaned ''Ugh...what just happened?'' But she noticed she couldn't reach her head. She felt as if her arms had shrunk. The little girl took a peek at her arms with confusion. Then relised her arms were tiny leaves! She screamed like a little girl! Well she is a little girl but...anyway, she started to freak the freak out and ran around in circles screaming like a maniac. She saw a puddle of water nearby and slithered towoards it. She saw her reflection...She...was...a...SERPERIOR! She knew she was because she only knows Unova Pokemon. And Darkrai but she thinks his a Ghost type. Even though he's a Dark type. (everyone should know that...) She then squealed ''I-I'm a...a...SERPERIOR! OMG I HAVE ALWAYS WANTED TO BE A SERPERIOR OMG OMG OMG!'' Serperior was a fat grass snake looking kind of Pokemon which nobody likes. Well people do but not really, it's not really a popular Pokemon. The Serperior looked around her surroundings. She realised she was in a forest. Since there were big trees and bushes and grass...the forest was kind of dim and stuff...yeah...Serperior explored a bit, she peeked into a log and found a bucnh of Ratatas run out which scared her. (Yup, she's a big scardy Skitty) Serperior let out a sigh to calm down and sat on the log. She sat in silence watching the Butterfrees and Beutiflys fly in the sky. It was kind of difficult to see because of all the trees. Serperior then heard a sound behind her. She quickly looked back. There was nothing there... She peered closley to make sure, then noticed the bushes were moving. Serperior assumed it was just a Ratata or a Furret. But no... the movement of the bushes were too unatrual...She could have sworn she saw a blue tail poke out of the bush. Serperior slowly slithered next to the bush. Serperior remembered she could probally use her vines to pick up things since her arms were too tiny. Serperior focused and focused...then ALAKAZAM! Her vines appeare dinfront of her. Serperior had total control of the vines. She was expecting it to be difficult but it turned out quite easy actually. Serperior then used her vines to reach out for the mysterious blue tail. She let out a sigh and quickly grabbed hold of the tail and pulled it up. The mysterious Pokemon was revealed. A shiny Mew appeared.

''H-hey let me go!'' The shiny Mew demanded.

''Why should I?'' The Serperior asked in a threatning tone.

''L-look women I'M A FRAKIN LEGENDARY! I AM YOUR ANCESTOR NOW LET ME GO!'' It yellled.

But the Serperior only chuckled as she saw the shiny Mew struggle in her vines.

''WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?! DONT MAKE ME- MY POWER...ITS OVER 9000!'' The shiny Mew yelled before he transformed into a Wailord.

''Oh sh-'' The Mew's new whale form dropped onto Serperior before she got to finish her sentence.

Serperior was practilly dying under all that weight. The Mew transormed back before Serperior died of suffocation. Serperior started coughing and struggled on the ground as the Mew started laughing histericly while levatating.

''S-stop laughing!'' She yelled.

''AGAHAHAH! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR TIENG YUR GODDAMN ANCESTOR WITH VINES!'' Mew yelled.

Serperior slowly got back up with a frown. Then came up with a good question when she heard about the ancestor thing, then asked:

''Since you're every Pokemon's ancestor don't you know everything?'' Serperior asked.

''YAS I DO!'' Mew replied.

''Then would you tell me, how did I become a Serperior? Why am I in this forest? Where are my friends?''

Mew's wide grin faded. Then floated closer to Serperior.

''I get it...'' Mew said.

''Get what?''

Mew was quiet, Serperior waited for an answere.

''SO YOU'RE THE ONE I TURNED INTO A POKEMON!'' Mew blurted.

''WHAT?! YOU TURNED ME INTO THIS? WHY?'' Serperior yelled as she pulled Mew's chest close, giving him an evil stare.

Mew teleported out of her vines. Then cleared his throat.

''Indeed, I did. It all started when Mesprit and Shaymin and me were playing truth or dare. Mesprit dared me to turn random kids from the human world into Pokemon and teleported into Pokemon world, I didn't know i'd actually meet you guys.'' The Mew explained.

''That makes sense, but where are my friends?'' Serperior asked.

''Oh the other kids? They turned into a Pokemon as well. You see, you all got seperated when you were teleported into the skies of Pokemon. They all landed safley, I guess I forgot about you...'' Mew said, staring at the scratches and bumps on Serperior. ''Look, i'll tell you where they are. But you have to do me a favor.''

Serperior slithered closer to listen. ''What kind of favor?''

''Well, let's worry about that once you find your little friends.'' Mew said. ''Now, will you accept?'' Mew held out his little hand. (Well not him, I mean IT since Mew is genderless but WHAT-EVAH!)

Serperior slowly lifted her vines and gave Mew a gentle handshake.

''Now where are my friends? What Pokemon are they?''

''Okay i'll tell you, two of your friends seems to have found eachother all ready. They aren't too far, they landed in this same area in the forest. The little boy is an Umbreon and the girl is a Sylveon. And for your ''97% friend'' She's a...'' Mew stuttered at his last sentence.

''A what?'' Serperior asked as she tilted her head in concern.

''This may not be very pleasant but she seems to be..'' Mew gulped. ''A Banette. She landed in the forest but did a little exploring and found a real creepy haunted mansion where it's always night. All the ghost Pokemon live there, no one other than ghosts really visit there, so I can't tell you much about it.''

''Thanks for the info, i'll be going now!'' Serperior said as she turned around and started her search for her friends. Mew waved goodbye and poofed away.

Serperior was a bit confused of where exactly her two other friends are exactly, and a bit creeped out about her friend being one of the most creepiest ghost types. I mean, IT'S MOUTH IS A FREAKIN ZIPPER FOR GOODNESS SAKE! But scary or not, her friends are still important to her. Serperior slithered past many trees and logs but only found small Pokemon like Pachirisus or Magkiarps. And Mudkipz. Then all the sudden Serperior heard screams. It sounded close, she looked above her and saw two Pokemon falling intop of her. The Pokemon collapsed.

''Ow...'' Serperior groaned.

Serperior picked up her head and saw two Pokemon on the ground. Her eyes widened as she realised it was the Pokemon she was looking for. It was an Umbreon and a Sylveon! Just like how Mew described!

''Arceus...I feel terrible...'' Sylveon groaned.

''I told you it was dangerous to be ontop of a tall tree!'' Umbreon said.

''Eheheh, I guess you're right about that.'' Sylveon replied.

In the middle of their conversation Serperior quickly grabbed them both with her vines and hugged them.

'IT'S YOU BOTH I KNEW YOU WERE CLOSE BY I MISSED YOU GUYS SO MUCH!'' Serperior yelled.

''Uh, who are you?'' Sylveon asked, struggling to get away. ''Wait...Your name wouldn't happen to be Kiki, would it?''

Serperior nodded.

''SERPERIOR! I KNEW YOU WERE A SERPERIOR!'' Umbreon said.

''Wow we missed you!'' Sylveon said choking. ''C-can you let go now?''

''Oh sorry'' Serperior giggled as she let them go.

They took deep breaths. Their lungs were almost crushed,

''Thats one powerful hug you got there...'' Umbreon said coughing.

''Hey, what were you two doing on that tree anyway?'' Serperior asked.

The fairy type Pokemon answered first: ''We were playing Monopoly, but we fell and I think the board is still on the tree. I was totally winning!''

''No you weren't, I was!'' The dark type blurted.

''No me!'' She replied as Umbreon growled. They both started tackling eachother.

''Come on guys let's get along now! We still need to find our other friend!'' Serperior said.

Sylveon was the first to stop the tackling. Then asked. ''Sure, what Pokemon is she?''

Umbreon quickly stared at Serperior. ''Don't tell me she's...''

Serperior nodded. ''She is...she's that creepy doll...'' Umbreon then shouted out ''I KNEW IT!''

''Well are we just gonna stand here and do nothing? LETS DO THIS S-!'' Sylveon shouted. (Yes, Sylveon is a Patty) ''But where is she?''

''She's as the haunted house...any of you two know where it is?'' Serperior asked.

Umbreon and Sylveon nodded. ''We saw a creepy house in the distance earlier today, but we didn't dare go there of course.'' Umbreon replied.

''Well then...'' Serperior said in a shaky voice. ''L-lets go there, shall we?''

So Sylveon and Umbreon lead Serperior to the haunted house. I like grilled cheese.

The closer they got to the mansion the darker and foggier the forest got. They all were a bit creeped out, even for a dark type like Umbreon. They stopped at a path that led them to a hill where there was a foggy cemetary and the haunted Mansion. Umbreon gulped.

''S-Seperior, take this in case if the ghosts try to eat us...'' Sylveon said as she handed over a cross to Serperior.

''Thanks...'' Serperior said as she took it.

Umbreon sighed. ''Ghosts don't eat Pokemon, they simply use hypnosis or hypnotyise you, then depending on the species, they may either consume your soul or drink your body fluids.''

''W-what?!'' Sylveon got even more scared.

Serperior gave Umbreon a mean look. Umbreon chuckled. ''Heheh, sorry!''

So they followed the path, they went up the hill and stopped at the entrence of the cemetary. It was empty and quiet and also hard to see with all the fog. But they can kind of see the Mansion in the distance.

''Well...this is it...'' Sylveon shuddered.

Serperior gulped. ''Y-yup...''

''Someone tell me why are we doing this?'' Umbreon asked.

They walked and slithered through the cemetary passing many tomb stones. Serperior felt a cold unusual wind pass by her. She turned around and saw nothing but fog. She sighed and turned back around. But there was only one problem. Sylveon and Umbreon weren't there. Serperior started to panick.

''G-guys? GUYS?! WHERE ARE YOU?!''

Serperior slithered all over the place finding nothing but fog no matter how far she went. She took out the cross and held it close to her chest. Serperior heard whispers behind her. She constantly would look behind her over and over... Then she saw...purple fog? A small ourple cloud in the distance. She slithered closer. She squinted to see and realised the fog was coming closer and closer... She ran for her life as she realised it was a ghaslty. Then she tripped! Serperior tried to get up but she was suddenly stuck to the ground for absolute no reason. The Ghastly came closer and closer. Serperior took out her cross and held it to the air but nothing happened.

''Damn it! I forgot the water!'' She squealed.

The Ghaslty got so close as it floated towoards her really fast. It finallly reached her. Serpeior screamed and shut her eyes. But after a couple seconds waiting she felt nothing. Serperior opened one eye and found nothing but fog. The Ghastly was gone. Serperior was no longer stuck. She lookd behind her and found Umbreon and Sylveon at the doorsteps of the haunted house.

''Hey Serperior, you coming or what?'' Umbreon asked.

Serperior was confused. How did she end up at the entrance if she was lost? Where did the Ghastly go?

Serperior got up and quickly slithered to the door steps with Umbreon and Sylveon. Umbreon saw the windows and through the curtains he noticed lights were on. SO he knew something was inside the mansion. Plus, they can all hear music coming from inside if they place their ear on the door.

''Well, lets ring the doo bell...Serperior?'' Sylveon said.

''Oh, right.'' Serperior said as she used her vines to press the doorbell.

The door slowly opened a bit. Just when they were about to reach the door knob the door quickly opened completley, revealing something suprising inside the mansion. There was a bunch of ghost type Pokemon! The lights were on and classic and rock kind of music was playing. The ghosts were dancing and laughing. Like a normal party. Exept that they are ghost types. And they are scary. A Gengar opened the door for them, welcoming them. The three Pokemon went inside. They were a bit creeped out of the big creepy grin Gengar gave them... The door closed. The ghost Pokemon were just partying, not noticing the three new guests.

''Well this was ONIX-pected!'' Sylvein said with a smile.

''Wow! I thought this was going to be scary!'' Serperior said.

'' I was totally hoping this was going to be scary. Well this is a big let down.'' Umbreon said.

''Well were not here to chat and part, we are here to get our friend! So lets get searching!'' Serperior said. The other two nodded. The Pokemon were looking at all the ghost Pokemon, looking for a Banette. But all the could find were Mismagnus, Gnegars, Haunters, Duskulls, and many other ghost types. The three Pokemon had no luck. The three met up again.

''I don't see Banette anywhere.'' Serperior said.

''Maybe we can ask?'' Sylveon asked.

''Sure, like these creepy guys know where they kept their little doll in this huge mansion.'' Umbreon scoffed.

''Well we have to try something!'' Serperior said.

Then Sylveon went up to a Sableye. ''Excuse me sir, you didn't see a little doll looking Pokemon have you?'' She asked. But Sableye just grinned widly, clemching it's sharp teeth together. Sylveon saw her reflection on it's teeth and backed away slowly.

''I don't think he knows...'' Sylveon whispered to Umbreon and Serperior.

''Let me try.'' Serperior said.

She slithered towoard a Mismagnus. ''Hi there! Do you know where our friend is? She looks sort of like a little creepy doll looking Pokemon.'' Serperior asked.

''I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!I'm sorry! I'm sorry!I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M-'' Mismagnus got all insane. Serperior slithered away back to Umbreon and Sylveon.

''Arceus, all of these guys are insane! We need someone normal...'' Serperior said.

''Let me try.'' Umbreon said. ''Now step aside. I'll show you how it's done!''

Umbreon walked up to a Frosslass.

''Excuse me miss, have you seen a Banette anywhere recently?'' Umbreon asked.

''Yes actually I have, I actually talked to her. What a poor little thing...it was abandoned recently...it wasn't really in a mood for a party so im guessing she's still somewhere upstairs where its quiet and empty, playing by scaring Pokemon.'' The Frosslass replied. ''Why do you ask?''

''It's just that she's a friend of ours, like she's your friend as well I guess. We just came to take her back home with us.'' Umbreon said.

''Oh, then tell her I said hi! And goodbye when you leave.'' Frosslass said.

''Will do.'' Umbreon said.

''Oh but be careful when you're up there! You know how Ghost children are, they can be quiet the pranksters.'' Frosslass warned. Umbreon nodded and left.

Umbreon went back to Serperior and Sylveon.

''So, she's normal?'' Serprior asked.

Umbreon nodded. ''Yep, she's not completely insane since she's not completely a ghost type since she was an ice type as well. So I just went to talk to her.''

''Great thinking!'' Sylveon said. ''So what she say?''

''She said she's a recent friend of Banette's and that she's by herself upstairs playing. But she warned us to be careful because ghost type children can be...well, a real handful.'' Umbreon replied.

''Well let's go upstairs then.'' Serperior said. The other two slowly nodded. So they got their way past the crowd of ghost type Pokemon and made it to the stairs that led to dark rooms and hallways upstairs.

''I don't wanna go up there!'' Sylveon said as she gazed up the dark stairs.

Serperior sighed. ''Don't be so scared, this is our friend we're dealing with! Plus she's just a kid, how scary can a kid possibly be?''

''Well Frosslass did say ghost type children were pretty hyper and big jokers...'' Umbreon informed.

''L-let's just go!'' Serperior shouted.

The three Pokemon gulped and started walking up the stairs. The music and lights started to fade away the further the got up the stairs. The only way they got to see was because of Umbreon's rings on it's fur that glowed in the dark. They finally got up the stairs. They slowly walked/slithered down the hallway. Sylveon noticed a picture of a bloody Wigglytuff on the wall. It made her walk closer to Umbreon and Serperior. They heard music...Like music from a ballerina kind of music box. It was coming from the room to their right. They peeked inside. Then decided to go in. They explored the room. Serperior found a lamp and turned it on, suprisingly it actually worked. In the middle of searching the room they felt a chill though their bones. They stopped at whatever they were doing. The window started opening and closing over and over really fast and the door closed. The lamp broke. All three Pokemon were scared...really scared.

''W-what's going on...?'' Sylveon asked. But None answered. They huddled together. They were shivering like crazy! Then they saw a shadow on the ground quickly go towoards them They shut their eyes and screamed. But nothing happened. The windows and wind calmed down. It was silent. They sighed in releif and turned around for the door. But someone appeared right behind them which made the three panick. It was...BANETTE!

''SUPRISE SUPRISE! DID I SCARE YOU? DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I?'' Banette shouted.

''There you are Banette, we found you!'' Serperior said.

''Finally...'' Umbreon said.

''You're kinda creepy'' Sylveon said, looking at Banette's creepyness.

Serperior used her vines to pick up Banette like a normal doll.

''C'mon Banette, let's get out of here.'' Serperior said.

''I don't want to.'' Banette said, folding her arms.

''What?! We have to get out of here!'' Serperior shouted.

''No! We're not done with the game. We're just getting started...NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! YOU HAVE TO FIND ME FIRST!'' Banette said, laughing madly before she disapeared from Serperiors vines, she turned into a shadow and literally sunk down the wooden floor.

''Wha-?'' Serperior was speechless.

''That's the creepiest doll I have ever seen...'' Sylveon said.

Umbreon sighed. ''Great, now we have to spend the night playing hide and seek with a creepy doll.''

''Frossslass was right, that kid is a handful. Well, let's go find her.'' Serperior said.

''I have an idea, let's all seperate so we can find her faster.'' Umbreon suggested.

''S-seperate?!'' Serperior and Sylveon freaked out.

''Yea, that wont be a problem now, will it?''' Umbreon asked.

Serperior scoffed. ''N-no! Let's get started!'' Serperior said.

''Okay...L-let's go...''Sylveon said.

So the three Pokemon seperated and began searching for Banette!

THE END! For now actually, I'm too tired to finish typing about how the three Pokemon find this troublesome ghost I guess this is enough. So this is a new series i'm actually intrested in continuing, other than the others I attempted. Well, I hope this series is good enough. This is actually suppose to be based off me and my real friends. These Pokemon characters are actually chosen from my three other friends favorite Pokemons they want to be. But the weird thing is that I'm the one who actually wants to be a Banette... DON'T QUESTION ME! Anyway I hope you like! Tune in for the next chapter, where the three Pokemon search for Banette! (You realised how I gave Banette the biggest role in the story, and how I made the other Pokemon's appearance real fast and done? XD sorry I just really like Banette I LIKE HOW INSANE IT IS AGAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! And how it has a zipper as it's mouth...IT'S AWESOME! I SO WANT TO BE A BANETTE! NYAHAHAHAH!)


	2. More Derpness

PokeLand Adventures Chapter 2: More Derpness

And so the search for Banette began. The three Pokemon were now on their own. Sylveon checked under old dust books and pencils, while Umbreon stared at her stupidity, face palming himself. Serperior slithered down the hallways peeking through each door. She saw a Sableye devouring a Charmeleon and a Gengar reading poetry with a Dusklops, but no Banette to be found.

''Damnit, Where the hell did that Banette go?'' She whipsered to herself, now staring at a door, watching something so disturbing I shan't type it down.

Sylveon observed a mysterious box by an old coffee table and Spinark Webs. She opened the box, she found freshly baked Pancakes. She gasped in amazment.

'PANCAKES!'' She shouted.

''DO IT...'' A mysterious, dark voice said.

''Umm, Hello? You want pancakes too?'' Sylveon asked the strange voice.

''Uh... N-No thanks, I just... NEVERMIND!'' The mysterious voice faded .

Sylveon shrugged her shoulders. She reached down the box to take a bite of the perfectly made pancakes.

''Sylveon? What are you doing in that box?'' Umbreon asked, noticing the odd smell, he asked: ''Why's it smell like pancakes?''

''Uh...'' Sylveon quickly looked back at Umbreon who observed the graveyard from the old wooden framed window. She then quickly closed the box. ''I dunno.''

Serperior noticed a set of stairs on the ceiling, so she used her vines to pull the handle, brining the set of stairs down. Dust and Zubats escaped, causing her to cough a lot (she has asthma I think .3.) She peered up the stairs but it was too dark to make anything out. So she gupled, slithering up the staircase. Each step (or slither..?!) caused the delacate wooden made stairs to squeak. She then rushed up the stairs, finally making it to the top. The staircase suddenly collapsed.

''Shoot...'' Serperior said with a sigh. So she continued her search for the Banette in the newly discovered attic. She noticed a large window. Outside the window was a balcony. She ignored it though. After a few minutes of searching under blankets and behind dusty couches, she looked back outside the window. Thinking that out the balcony may be where her friend is. But after remembering what happened when the stairs collapsed, the balcony may too.

''Ah, what the heck.'' She mumbled to herself as she used all her strength to open the old windows with her vines. She finally succeeded.

Serperior slowly went on the balcony, noticing an extra set of wooden stairs leading up to the roof.

''Damnit, can't these ghost types stay on the ground?''

So she continues going up the stairs, reaching the very top, and to her surprise, a little candle like creature appeared. It had the cutest smile on it's face with fire on it's head, resembling a mini candle.

''Well aren't you the cutest thing?'' Serperior said, leaning over to the candle-like creature.

''Lit! Litwick!'' It said adorably.

''Hmm, I should keep you as a pet! Would you like that?'' She asked, leaning even closer.

''Wick?'' It responded.

''Come here!'' Serperior said, using her vines to pick up the candle thing.

''LIT-WICK!'' It fiercley yelled in a devilish voice, releasing a powerful flamethrower at Serperior.

Serperior froze, all burnt up. Then collapsed on the floor.

''Lit!'' The Litwick said delightfully, hopping away.

(Back with Umbreon and Sylevon...)

''OH ARCEUS! WAKE UP YOU PATHETIC LITTLE-'' Umbreon continously slapped Sylveon's face. Yeeup, she ate the pancakes.

Anywho, Serperior woke up, feeling somebody poking. Hearing a voice:

''Wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up'' It said.

Serperior opened her eyes, realising it was...BANETTE!

''Banette! I finally found you! We missed you so-''

''You didn't find me, I found YOU! So therefor, the game still goes on!'' Banette said with a maniacal laughter before she disapeared into the darkness again.

Serperior paused for a moment. ''FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-''

(Back in the room with the two eevee evolutions...'''

''THATS ENOUGH'' Umbreon yelled, dragging Sylveon by the scarves as he got out the room.

Umbreon noticed Serperior outside on the roof, so he climbed out the window and onto the staircase, going to the roof. He confronted Serperior, who was still staring at nowhere in shock.

''SERPERIOR!'' Umbreon yelled, slaping her face. ''I'M SICK OF THIS MADNESS!''

''Madness...?'' Serperior asked, slowly staring back at Umbreon. ''THIS...IS... SPAR-''

'' NO!'' Umbreon yelled back.

''Okay...'' Serperior said disapointed, staring at the ground.

''Guys! Stop fighting! Were suppose to find Banette remember?!''Sylveon suddenly interupted, still being dragged by her scarves connected to her pinkish bow tie.

''But how? It's impossible!'' Serperior said.

''Don't worry, I have a plan...'' Sylveon said with an evil grin, rubbing her paws together.

''What's with the evil face?'' Umbreon asked.

''Nothing'' She said, hiding her pawa behind her back, giving a fake, nervous chuckle.

* * *

**-AAND that's the end for this chapter.**

**Pretty short, anyway I'll be making chapter 3 after I take care of some stuff (Been very busy latley) Yeah so that's pretty much it for now... Be sure to leave reviews too! Bye! :3**


End file.
